Transformation: Story of Harry Potter when he became a Dragon
by edwineel89
Summary: "Transformation" is the story of Harry Potter when he became a Dragon. It gives a totally different perspective on the lead character - "Harry Potter". It takes you on a road you have not traveled yet. Along the way you and Harry Potter find meaningful answers to titanic questions. A review is a must my friend. If a smiley face is all that you can give me, I would take that !
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harry Potter. I am going through hell right now. My father or as I would like to call it - "Frankenstein" comes back home and hurts me every day. I wish my mother was here. I wish I could listen to her voice. But the fact is, my mother is not here. And the monster is going to be home anytime now. It's getting close to 7 PM and I don't know what he is going to do to me today.

Every day I crawl underneath my bed waiting not to hear the footsteps of a monster climbing towards me. I don't know why he does that to me. I'm only 11 years old, yet every day i go through the same torture. It is like he has to vent his anger on someone. Just because you get treated like shit it doesn't mean you give it to other people too. Unfortunately, my father does not understand this.

Oh my God I can smell the alcohol. He's already here. I could listen to the footsteps approaching me. It's as though he wants to hurt me till midnight.

"Come on boy, and out of your room", shouted the monster.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be a good kid. Now behave like a good kid and prepare supper".

I'm literally a slave to him. I have to even wash the dishes after the monster is done with his meal. Every day between seven and nine I have a moment of peace. Because he doesn't start drinking yet. The moment clock hits 9:15 his voice begins to change.

"Come close to me"

I really couldn't tell you how it felt like but what happened next made me feel miserable. He slapped me on the right side of my face. I felt like I'd lost a set of teeth. It felt like a bolt of lightening hit me. And then he followed it up on the other side of the face. I was bleeding from inside of my lips.

So I cried, "Stop !".

I don't know why he does that. Every day he has to hit me and witness at least one drop of blood gushing from my face. Then he felt satisfied.

Today, I was happy that he did not break any glass or dishes. As usual he got wasted and slept on the couch. My face was burning with pain. I've started to make this slow climb towards my room.

I miss my mother so much. I wish no child goes through what I'm going through right now. I don't have a lot of friends at school either. No one really talks to me in school. Not even Amber. She is this girl of my dreams. I had never seen such a beautiful object before. Her smile has awlays been secretive. It's always been hidden. It's like she's hiding something. But she's very innocent and she's the only girl who would talk to anybody. She treats all the boys the same way. I've never seen a sweet thing like that in my whole life. But I must say that she has an excellent body. Even she doesn't like me. I feel alienated from everything that's happening around me. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

Every time my father beats me up I feel a volcano erupting inside of me. I'm trying to control it but he's only making it worse. Why doesn't he understand that - if he simply loves me I could be so much better. But I don't feel like hurting others. I'm always thinking what I did to deserve this kind of treatment. Everyone in school thinks that I'm a weird person. Some people think I'm ugly.

Every time my father beats me up the anger inside me is exploding. I'm not able to do anything right now but I promise you one day it might explode. Having said those words it is close to 10:30. I always look out the window at this moment of time because I could see the Roy being tucked in. Parental care is excellent for Roy and by the way Roy still little kid next door. His parents kiss him multiple times before they leave him. They even leave a set of toys surrounding him which facilitates a heavenly sleep. I wondered what it's like to be like Roy - to have loving parents and toys surrounding you when you close your eyes to sleep. When you close your eyes you enter a world of fantasy which puts you to sleep in a heavenly alignment. I wish I could be Roy at this moment but I'm not. I am Harry Potter - the pathetic loner who has an alcoholic father and an absent mother. Why did she leave me. She's the most beautiful thing I had. She was the pillar of support for me. I wish my mother was here even as a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother's name was Lily. I just cannot stop thinking about her. I even remember what it was like inside her womb. It was safe and I felt insulated from all the tortures that I'm experiencing right now. She protected me from all the hurt in this world. I was swimming in a pool of liquid I did not understand but whatever it was, it felt like heaven. I was rotating or spinning very slowly. I could sense that I was loved by an emotional being. I could say that I was nourished by my mother, but more importantly the music she was listening to was fantastic. The beats had registered in my brain cells forever. No one bullied me at that time. No one tortured me.

Even when I was sleeping inside my mother's womb I could still hear the disturbing voice. I could only guess that it was my father. I don't understand why my mother stayed with him, but the monster was always present in my life. I wish I had never gotten out of her womb. I wish I'd stayed longer than 10 months. My mother's womb was the safest place in the whole world. The moment she gave birth to me the pain started. I entered a world of pain and I don't know when this is going to end.

I have to tell you about one peculiar incident that happened on Friday the 13th 2015. I was about nine years old and I witnessed for the first time my father beating my mother very badly. I heard them fight for a long time. The next day she left me. I went to the bathroom thinking about her. Because every day we would have fun in the bathroom. She would give me a bath and tickle me at the same time. You should see the magical giggles pouring out of her face. She looked like an angel without wings. My day was so much better when I played with my mother in the bathtub. I've never seen softer hands stroke me with 1 billion strokes of love. How could she do that - she left me without a note. She didn't say goodbye. I know she wanted to leave the monster, but I was the reason why she was staying with my father. Why would she do that. We even had a moment of shaving. I used to apply shaving cream on her chin and pretend that she had a manly beard. We used to shave imaginary facial hair with a ton of joy and fulfillment. It was so much fun sometimes. I remember that I swallowed the toothpaste on one such fun occasion. It was nice. She would always ask me - Why ? Now who's going to ask me. Whose gonna tell me not to swallow the toothpaste. Who's gonna give me the shower every day and make me giggle.

When she had left me I felt my heart was cut into two pieces and the horrible thing is I didn't know where one piece went. There might be a reason why my father doesn't get the blame he deserves. The monster is an ex cop. He used to work for the police department. I say this because the day after my mother left I saw two or three cop-cars parked outside our house. They were going through the house, all the belongings and my father reported my mother as missing person. The cops where pretty serious. They didn't give my father any partial treatment that he used to be a cop. I thought they were pretty thorough. I hope the monster pays for what has done. I hope he gets punished.

Every day when the lights go off in my room the only thing I request, the only thing I want is to listen to my mother's voice. Her voice has music better than anything I can imagine. I wish she was here as a ghost reading poems and stories to me. I would accept my mother even if she was a ghost. I would do anything to get close to my mother. I miss her so much and I feel almost that her voices disappeared from my heart. It's been two years since she left me. The only feeling I have is that of guilt and fear running through my veins. I get the feeling that I've done something terribly wrong to be the son to an alcoholic father. I shiver in fear that I cannot avoid when I think about tomorrow and what's gonna happen next. This is my life. Nothing could comfort me.


End file.
